


Undress

by Manukaali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Lance, Dancer!Keith, Friends to ..., Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, possible pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manukaali/pseuds/Manukaali
Summary: Keith never could back down from a challenge...And Lance loved to give him one.





	Undress

“What?”

The can of coke by Keith’s arm shifted as his arm thudded like dead weight on the table below him, his sandwich long forgotten as he stared dumbly at Lance.

Luckily the sudden outburst proved not to be a distraction as they were both in an empty classroom. At the beginning of the year, Keith had managed to convince Shiro and Allura (both convenient leaders of the student council) to help persuade the president in giving the group a room for their ‘study class’. Pidge and Hunk both was doing a mechanical engineering major, making them the only people sharing any lessons to study together. Keith’s modern dance BFA had little to no overlap with Lance’s art major and he was more than happy at that turn of event.  
Alas, Lance always had a way of fucking things up. In hindsight, Keith probably should've seen this coming.

“I said I need you to be a model for me, one of my assignments requires references from a live person and you fit the bill,” Lance said, holding up his camera mimicking snapshots of Keith’s still undistressed face. The beginnings of a headache crept against the sides of Keith's head.

“I fit the wh- wait why didn't you ask anyone of your friends? Don’t you normally get Pidge to model for you anyway?”

A pink tinge grew on Lance’s cheeks as he smiled sheepishly, looping his thumbs in his backpack straps. Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as his eyes darted around the classroom, deliberately avoiding resting on Keith’s face for longer than 2 seconds. The mullet-haired boy’s suspicion grew as his eyes narrowed.

“Well first off” Lance began, his voice projecting way too loudly, “ _you_ , actually classify as one of my friends thank you very much, didn’t think you still put me in the rival category. And secondly, Pidge can’t- she’s unavailable.”

“Riighhttt” Keith said, Lance’s more than odd behaviour waning on his patience as he pressed a finger on the ridges forming between his eyebrows. _Be calm Keith_.

“Lance the only one who placed us as rivals was _you_ if I recall, I don’t remember seeing you as some enemy. An annoying piece of shit, yes, but I never had an issue with you. And I guess if Pidge can’t help you out…” Keith’s voice trailed off as he watched Lance’s eyes widen and grip on his straps tighten. _What the hell is up with this guy?_

Apparently predicting Keith’s response, Lance nodded frantically as he grabbed Keith’s shoulders, shaking them frantically. “Thanks man! I really appreciate this Keith honestly. I’ll errr I’ll message you later today what time to meet at the studio alright?”

Keith’s attempt at a reply was in vain as Lance was already striding out of the door mumbling a rushed greeting to Shiro as he entered. Confusion was clear across Shiro’s face as he reached Keith, glancing between him and the door a few times.

“What’s wrong with Lance?”

Sighing, Keith looked to his neglected sandwich.

“What’s not wrong with him”  
-

Lance came from a big family. Living with not only his parents and younger sister but grandparents, aunties, uncles and cousins. All in a small network of houses close together. While it provided a great source of comfort to Lance by having such a strong family unit, it also meant that luxuries had to be shared.

When news got around that Lance was the first in his generation to get into uni, they all chipped in to rent a small studio only a few miles away from Garrison University. The studio was no bigger than his kitchen but he managed to utilise the space well. Pidge and Hunk help develop some rotatable shelves to put on the wall for easier storage and Lance had a go at designing the interior in a way that he managed to seclude a small area for lounging (due to a number of hours he spends there) composed of a convertible sofa, T.V and mini fridge. All of his easels was shoved into the corner by his main desk leaving the opposite end available for his photography.

A simple studio light as a variety of backdrops surrounded by a curtain fixed to the ceiling was all that he needed for his amateur shots and all that was there when Keith had arrived after dance, to start modelling.

No stranger to the setting, Keith was quick to place his gym bag and coat on the sofa. Pacing around the bare set up. A giant white cloth was folded neatly in the middle of the floor, the backdropped altered to be stark black.

“Sooooo, how do you want me?”

Lance spluttered around slightly, his hands struggling to regain a sensible grasp of his camera as his cheeks reddened viciously.

“You see” Lance began., turning his back away from Keith as he continued to fiddle with the camera, “I may have forgotten to explain what type of modelling I want you to do.”

The silence that followed was unsettling but Keith was too busy trying to suppress the feeling of dread running through his body.

“Lance. What type of modelling are you asking me to do?”

The taller boy stopped playing with his camera as if frozen. Keith watched as Lance slowly turned his head in his direction. Lance’s mouth was stretched in an uncomfortable line, his eyes reminded Keith of a deer caught in headlights.

“I need you to get undressed”

Keith was sure he heard a string snap in the distance. _Well, there goes my sanity_ , he thought as his eyes twitched trying to restrain punching him in the face.

“I don’t understand”

A red flush grew on Lance’s neck as he tugged on his collar, clearing his throat before saying “I-I said that-”

“No” Keith interrupted, his sharp tone making Lance’s mouth snap shut, “I heard” Keith continued as he advanced towards the other boy, “I just don’t understand why the fuck you’re asking me for”

The flush had made a steady progression up Lance’s face and after a moment to silence, Keith growled in frustration and pushed passed him to his things. Lance swirled around to face his back as he struggled to find something to convince him to stay.

“It’s just that you- you dance and-”

“And what I dance so I’m just the _perfect_ candidate to get naked? I thought you were over your stupid enemy complex” Keith said, his face turning red in anger, “But this! Lance this is too far. What, were you gonna print them out and put it all over campus-”

“Huh? No, Keith, it’s nothing like that I swear. My assignments not fake-”

“Yea well looks like you need to go find another model then Lance cause I ain’t doing it”

Lance watched as Keith threw his bag other his shoulder and yanked his coat from the sofa. His heart was thudding hard against his chest as Keith made his way closer to the door. Closing his eyes and clenching his fist, Lance didn’t have time to think before he shouted.

“Ain’t doing it cause you won’t or you can’t, because it sounds like you’re being a bitch right now Keith”

From birth, Keith had been competitive in nature. At 8, when his classmate Daniel dared him to jump from the 6th highest branch from the tree in the backyard or face the title as a wuss, Keith jumped from the 4th highest branch. And broke his left leg in 3 places. But Keith never hesitated as weakness was never an attribute he allowed himself to embrace. Especially being the only ‘man in the house’, Keith was raised never backing down when propositioned anything. A factor that Lance loved using to his advantage.

Keith’s hand froze on the doorknob, Lance’s words bouncing off the walls of the small studio. Lance waited in anxious anticipation as he studied Keith's next move.

_THUD_

Keith’s gym back slipped onto the ground, his hand dropping from the handle as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Lance. The fierce gleam in his eyes was not missed by Lance and he felt a knot of fear rise up in his stomach.

“It’s on now”, Keith mumbled, Lance didn’t have time to question what he said was Keith chucked his coat across the room. The soft thud of impact being lost to Lance’s ears as he watch Keith strut towards him, his arms going to the bottom of his shirt.

“Keith” Lance said, hating the wave in his voice, “What are you doing?”

His shirt now off, revealing his slender and toned chest, Keith changed his focus to his pants. Unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his flies as he locked eyes with Lance.

“You want a nude model,” Keith kicked his legs out of his jeans, walking past Lance (making sure to brush against him) to the black backdrop and paused. His chest heaving as we made sure to face away from Lance. _It’s on_. Without hesitating, Keith yanked off his boxers and lobbed them in Lance’s direction while turning to face the other boy.

“You have a nude model!”

 _Oh Dios mío, and people say I’m dramatic_. Lance’s eyes roamed Keith’s body as he tried to gather his wits. Although not stupidly tall or extremely muscular, Keith was definitely toned and compact. _Understandable being a dancer..._

“Hey Casanova, eyes up here, you gonna snap these shots or what?”

As if he just remembered, Lance diverted his eyes and began setting up his camera. Pointing it at Keith, Lance peered through the viewfinder.

“Well this is the first time I’ve actually done this. How about simple poses first.”

“Simple poses like?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with hothead”

A wicked grin lit Keith’s face. “Something comfortable” he murmured to himself as he stared right at the camera. Lance gulped as he felt that same knot build again.

Keith began to slowly crouch forward, extending an arm which Lance saw was aiming to grab his ankle. “You know” Keith began as he proceeded to raise his leg into a standing split, his grip tight around his ankle, “I took ballet lessons in my youth”

The camera slowly lowered as Lance looked at Keith in shock. His face aflame with that familiar flush although this one he felt through his whole body. Keith released the hold on his ankle and leg his leg remain in that position a few seconds longer before lowering it, only for Lance to follow Keith as he lowered into a side split. A smirk was plastered on Keith’s face as he leant forward to rest his chin in his hands.

“You haven’t taken any pictures yet Lance” Keith said, sounding breathless as he changed into a front split (making sure he faced away from Lance this time), arching back to rest his arms on his right leg behind him. Forcing eye contact, Keith let out an amused chuckle witnessing Lance looking dazed and possibly turned on.

“It’s fine anyway. I’m only warming up”

-

“So yeah, I don’t know how I’m gonna fix this if Shea’s brother if he keeps treating me like a piece of trash-” Hunk trailed off as he realised his friend wasn’t paying attention.

“Lance?”

Lance continued to glide his pencil over his sketch. His eyes glossed over has he remembered it’s origins.

“Lance” Hunk said again his tone flatter. Once he noticed he wasn’t going to get anywhere he diverted his focus to the distraction. He squinted in confusion and interest as he examined Lance’s sketchbook.

“Ummm Lance what are you drawing?”

A small sound of surprise escaped Lance’s lips as he jolted to attention, slamming his pencil down and attempted to cover his drawings. Hunk didn’t make it any easier by wrestling the book from Lance’s hands for a closer inspection. Bring it as close to his face as he dared he studied the figure drawings until he his a moment of realisation. A tinge of pink scattered on Hunks cheeks as his eyes flickered to Lance, who has a purely mortified expression as he groaned into his hands.

“Lance this is totally-Keith!”

“Hey Hunk” Keith said, a gentle smile on his face has he greeted Hunk who gracefully flipped the sketchbook over in front of Lance. Lance still hadn’t moved, instead, his hands gripped his biceps tighter as he mumbled something unintelligible. Lance tensed up has he felt Keith’s hand grip his shoulder, the other boy smirking as he felt Lance shiver. Bending down to Lance’s ear, Keith made sure to gently press his lips against his lobe.

“Hey Lance”

An embarrassed whimper was heard from Lance as he frantically shakes Keith of him. This only seemed to make Keith chuckle.

“You know if you ever need another model feel free to ask me again”

Lance lifted his head to reveal only his eyes, which seemed to be stuck glaring at Keith who leant down again until their eyes weren't far apart.

“Though I think it’s fair for you to help me at my dance assignment in return” Lance felt a heat consume him from within as he blinked at Keith’s smirking face, “You are pretty flexible yourself”

Lance shot up in protest only Keith had pulled back and turned to walk away, bidding farewell to Hunk in the process. Hunk’s mouth, which was hanging open during that whole scene, failed to form a response as his wide eyes stared at Lance.

“Holy shit! Bro what just happened? You and Ke-” Lance shot a hand up to stop his friend from finishing whatever he was going to say as he began packing up. His face not displaying much emotion despite his hands shaking as he put his sketchbook back in his portfolio.

“I refuse to talk about this right now...or ever for that matter.”

Before Hunk could force an interrogation, Lance was already on his way to find that _mullet head son of a bitch_ to set him straight.

Lance instead set his own grave as he left the argument with bruised lips and a hickey.


End file.
